in the closet now
by x.o.x.13.x.o.x
Summary: a joick one shot, sequel to against the wall; now, 2nd addition to the miniseries.


**in the closet; now**  
sequel to **against the wall;now**  
basically, a miniseries to entertain me.

**in the closet; now**

Another normal night and another screaming crowd waiting for me. I could hear them already, although we had just arrived at the venue about a half hour earlier. I, like usual, was right on schedule, and almost ready to go on stage. The stage crew informed me that we had half an hour until show time, and I was dressed in everything but my tie, tuning my guitar for the best possible sound I could obtain.

Kevin had already headed off into the dressing room, and I really had no idea where Joe had gotten off to. Like the calm before so many shows before I found myself alone in a small room with a couch, a table, and not much else putting the final touches on the guitar I held in my hands, when Joe came crashing into the room.

I looked up just in time to see him lock the door, and turn around glancing at me with a pained expression.

"Uh, whats up?" I asked, puzzled at his previous actions.

"Ugh, I'm in so much pain." He moaned as he made his way across the room pulling his hair with his fingers. He did sound like he was experiencing some extreme unpleasantness, and I was about to ask why when I glanced at his tight jeans, and realized what was causing my brothers so much agony.

I laughed at first, but then I saw Joe just glare back at me, hilarity not painted on his chiseled face. Rather an expression of angst came across, and I instantly felt bad.

"We've been here for half an hour and I haven't had time to find one god damn bathroom in this whole place. Now they tell me to come in here to warm up with you, and there's also no god damn bathroom in here either. Believe me, I would have taken care of this if I could have, but instead I'm stuck in agony, awaiting a two hour show where all of the fans are sure to see the raging hard on that I'm so kindly sporting. That ought to go over well." He half yelled, half whimpered at me, never once averting his gaze.

I truly felt horrible that my brother was experiencing as much discomfort as he was, but even more than that, I knew he couldn't go on stage in his position. If not because of embarrassment he would have to deal with, then simply because of our careers. He could not be seen by the entire stadium like this, people would go insane.

Thinking back to the week before, when he'd had a similar problem in our shared hotel room, I knew exactly what I had to do to for Joe, whether I liked it or not. The truth was however, the last time I had fucked him up against the hotel wall in order to help him gain a much needed release; I couldn't deny that I enjoyed the experience more than I should have. More than was ethical for me to enjoy, being his brother.

"Nick, what the fuck am I going to do?" He moaned now pacing the room.

"Oh fuck Joe." I whined back. I looked around the small room for an option, anything that could be put to good use. Glancing behind me, I noticed a fairly large closet. I walked over to it and opened it up, the closet was rather large, and looked to be a walk in closet, for extra changing space in case of large acts. I knew what I would have to do.

I turned around, took one more look at Joe, and ordered, "In the closet; now."

"What? You can't be serious Nick, we're going on stage soon, and this honestly can't be a good idea. If we make a habit out of this you might as well buy me roses and call me your girlfriend for fucks sakes." Joe retaliated.

"You fucking want this, what else are you going to do?"

"I need it." Joe admitted as he grabbed my shirt and pulled me into the closet with him, slamming the door behind him.

He attacked my lips with passionate kisses, wasting no time in tugging at my dress shirt. He unbuttoned the front, and pulled it completely off in one swift motion. I then proceeded to pull his black v-neck off and shove him against the wall while I tugged at his belt. While attempting to get Joe's belt off, he was freeing me from my jeans, never breaking the kiss we were sharing, which was now becoming more and more heated.

I finally managed to free him from his belt, and his much too tight jeans, just as he had managed to do the same, leaving us standing in only our boxers.

"Ugh, fuck me Nick!" Joe yelled, in clear sexual frustration.

I pulled him down onto the floor, on top of me, and managed to tug off his boxers. I pulled mine off in one swift motion, and climbed on top of him, leaving both of us fully naked, and Joe moaning underneath of me. I rubbed myself into him, and we were both moaning from the friction, causing Joe to shiver in pleasure.

"Do it Nick, but I want it against the wall again." Joe moaned in my ear.

"Ohkay, fucking get up." I ordered.

We both pulled ourselves off the ground, and before Joe could do anything else I shoved him up against the closet wall, aligning myself at his entrance.

"I'm going to fuck you so damn good Joe and you're going to feel so fucking good. This may be the best fuck of your life consequently followed by the best concert of your life." I informed him.

"Shit Nick, Fuck me!" He yelled.

I steadied myself against the wall and began to push into Joe. Giving him barley anytime to adjust, I shoved all the way into him, gasping at how tight he was, and how good it felt.

"Ugh, move!" He whimpered.

I complied, first pulling out then thrusting back into him. "Damn it, you feel so fucking good Joseph."

"Damn it, Nick, fuck me harder."

I thrusted harder, and deeper inside him, in and out, in and out, increasing the speed of the thrusts as the pleasure increased.

We were both breathing heavily, and were covered in sweat, as I continued to thrust Joe into the wall, literally pounding him against it.

I was now hitting his bundle of nerves every time, and I knew he was experiencing maximum pleasure by the way he was panting against me. Joe was now pushing himself back against me as I pounded into him to get more of me inside him, and push at his nerves with increasing intensity.

I felt my body tense up, and I knew I wouldn't last much longer. With a few more hard thrusts into Joe I released inside of him, letting out a loud moan, and sending him over the edge with me, whispering my name as he came.

We both stood against the side of the closet for a moment trying to regain breath, feeling relieved and completely satisfied.

I pulled out of Joe, and began to get dressed, knowing we were minutes away from our show, and someone would come pounding on the door any minute. Joe pulled himself away from the wall and grabbed his close off the floor, dressing along with me.

"Holy shit." Was all he said as he pulled me into one last passionate kiss and exited the closet without another word.

I was left standing there shocked at his passion and wondering what my brother and I were doing exactly. The soft kiss he left me with felt more meaningful than a 'thanks for the quick fuck' kiss. It felt right, but it also left me scared. What were we doing?


End file.
